


Do Androids Dream of Kissing Idiots?

by truth_renowned



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Phil gets thinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9543722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_renowned/pseuds/truth_renowned
Summary: Phil Coulson's thoughts after the end of 4x12 (Hot Potato Soup).





	

I kissed a droid and I liked it. That’d be a catchy tune. Sad but catchy.

How did this get by me? I guess I was so blinded by the possibility of there being something between us that I missed all the signs. It’s the age-old guy thing: thinking with my other head. 

I knew there was something… off about her. Her normal intensity wasn’t there. The walls she so expertly built up over the years were deeply cracked. She seemed more conflicted and unsure. She seemed… softer? Or maybe it was just me seeing what I wanted to see. A future with a woman I admire and respect and, God help me, love.

How much of this was Melinda May and how much was Radcliffe’s programming? How far back does this go? Did I drink that Hakushu with May or with Sparky? (Have to call her… it… something because that thing is _not_ Melinda May.) Was Sparky lying when she said she was May, with her thoughts and her desires? How can I believe anything she… it said?

How the hell do I get myself into these things? Why can’t I find a nice girl, one that doesn’t get killed in front of me or end up being a robot? 

Where the hell is my May? And more importantly, do I have a right to call her _my_ May?


End file.
